


Sharp Edges

by TheStoryteller13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: BattleKing, Bonding, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: Kady comes back to the Physical Cottage only to find it empty. Margo is very bored.





	Sharp Edges

The Cottage is unusually quiet by the time Kady walks in. Her eyes narrow as she glances around the space.  _Where is everyone?_ She’s used to thumping music and loud, drinking, Brakebills students. Being in the Cottage when no one else is— especially this late— is off-putting. 

“Hello?” She calls out. 

“Oh thank  _God._ ” Margo says as she walks down the stairs. “I’ve been so bored all day.” 

“Where is everyone?” Kady asks. 

“Oh, Eliot dragged Quentin away for some sort of event— you know I really don’t remember the details.” Margo says, stopping in front of her at the bottom of the stairs. Kady takes that to mean that she either A) wasn’t listening, B) was too drunk at the time to remember or, C) got distracted by a hot guy walking past. 

“Anyway,  _please_ , hang out with me!” Margo folds her hands together in front of her in a plea. 

Kady crosses her arms. “You want to hang out with me?” It’s an odd request.

The two of them weren’t antagonistic toward each other, they just never really talked. They were two very different people, is all. 

“We can do anything you want! Shop? Get coffee?” Margo’s eyes drift up and down her, “Or maybe go to a bar?” 

Kady rolls her eyes. “I’d rather just stay in.” 

Kady starts to walk to the kitchen to find something to eat, thinking that Margo will just leave her alone and find something to do on her own. Instead, Margo follows her. 

“Great! We can do some spells, or play a game, maybe have some wine.” Margo starts shooting off ideas. 

Kady turns toward her with a sigh, “Look, Margo, I’ve had a long day and I’d really like to just relax in peace.” 

Margo quiets, straightens herself out, nods. Silently she opens the freezer and pulls out a carton of ice cream, grabs two spoons, and gestures for Kady to follow her. And she does, a little unsure why, but curious enough about what Margo has planned. Margo moves a table closer to one of the couches and sets the ice cream down. Kady sits down on the couch and watches Margo curiously. 

Margo moves around gracefully, throws a blanket to the couch, and then does a simple spell to open a screen a short distance away from where Kady sits. Kady narrows her eyes. It’s not that technology isn’t allowed, it’s just that technology doesn’t always work at Brakebills. Something about all the magic messing with techs ability to work. Anyway, the spell creates a screen, somehow connecting to normal tv channels, and Margo swipes her hand in front of it to change the channel. 

“Stop me if you see something you like.” Margo says. 

So she does, and they end up watching some trashy teen drama that neither of them had ever heard of before. They sit close enough together to share the ice cream while still giving each other space. It isn’t long before they’re laughing and shouting at the characters as they do stupid things. It’s more fun than Kady has had in a really long time and takes her mind completely off of her stress and Marina. 

*** 

Kady wakes up on the couch, the tv screen spell having either been turned off by someone else or dissipated on it’s own hours ago. Morning light limns the Cottage in a soft morning glow. She lays on a pillow, stretched out across the length of the couch, with Margo half laying on her. It’s a small couch, and they don’t fit very well. Margo’s head is on Kady’s stomach, her arm draped across Kady’s hips, her small body curled up on the lower half of the couch. The blanket Margo had thrown on the couch now lays over them. 

Margo shifts, yawns adorably with her eyes closed, then snuggles closer to Kady. It makes Kady smile for some reason. 

“Morning.” Kady says softly. 

Margo blinks away, surprise clearly on her face, looks up at Kady. “Huh.” She says. 

“What?” Kady asks. 

Margo sits up, a sleepy smirk on her lips, “Nothing. It’s just that usually when I wake up on someone there was alcohol involved the night before… and less clothes.” 

Kady rolls her eyes, “Sorry to disappoint.” 

“Not disappointed, Kady-bug.” Margo says as she stretches. 

Kady runs a hand through her hair and admires Margo. She’d noticed how attractive Margo was before, but she’d never really  _looked_ at her. There’s a softness about her in the morning. Kady had her own fair share of sharp edges, so she recognized when someone was all knives, but right now, as she blinks sleep from her eyes, Kady thinks those knives look more like… feathers? Kady shakes her head. 

“You keep staring and I’m going to think you’re interested in me.” Margo says, glancing over at her. Kady looks away, sits up, rests her elbows on her knees. 

“I had fun last night. Thank you.” Kady says. 

“Hey, I just wanted someone to hang out with.” Margo says, but she smiles at Kady anyway. 

And Kady gets a little bit of courage, gets a little bit of mischief in her, and she smirks. She leans closer to Margo, says, “We’ll have to do it again sometime,” and then plants a quick kiss on her cheek before standing up and making her way swiftly to the door. 

Margo’s eyes widen, her hand goes to her cheek. Then she laughs, full bodied, giddy, and falling back onto the couch. Margo doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working my way through the BattleKing trope trip (probably gonna write the coffee shop au next) but if anyone has any trope requests then I'll do those first! If you have any general prompts for these two just send me an ask on tumblr! <3


End file.
